Seizure (1984)
Plot Overview The police are called out to the Carrington stables to investigate the horsenapping of Allegree. Tony claims he fell asleep while the trainer gets scolded by Peter. Blake knows that this is nothing more than a demand for money. Without the right papers, you can neither race nor breed the horse. All that needs to be done is to wait for the ransom demand. The ransom note eventually comes to Peter. The note demands $2 million in diamonds and no involvement by the police. Peter is willing to put up his share. Blake is apprehensive not because of the amount of the ransom but because the demand that the police not be involved. He eventually agrees. The press corp is staking out La Mirage waiting for the arrival of Fallon and Peter for information on Allegree. The questions quickly turn to the nature of the relationship between Fallon and Peter. Peter tells the press that he loves Fallon and that she soon will be Mrs. Peter De Vilbis. Fallon looks shocked but her kiss pretty much answers Peter's proposal. News of Fallon and Peter's engagement does not go over well with everyone. Blake has a nagging feeling about Peter. Yes, he had Peter checked out financially but still does not know him personally. Besides, Fallon has a history of picking the wrong man. Jeff just flat out does not like Peter. And, there is Claudia who remembers how Peter made a pass at her before. By the way, Peter makes another pass and tries to kiss Claudia. She takes care of that with a slap. Claudia also has the issue with the violet and who sent it. Now settled in the mansion, Steven finds Claudia sitting staring at the violet. He thought she had gotten rid of it, but Claudia cannot seem to let go. Steven wants Claudia to forget about this and to allow him to handle it. Claudia is a Carrington now and that means people will take shots at her. Steven gets Claudia to relinquish the flower and note, which he burns in the nearest fire place. Bill Rockwell, the former head of public relations at Denver Carrington, has lunch with Tracy where he asks her to come work with him since his business is taking off. Tracy wants to stay at Denver Carrington and believes time is on her side since she is aware that Krystle is either pregnant or intending to become pregnant. Bill thinks Tracy wants something more than the head of public relations at Denver Carrington. He thinks she wants Blake. Alexis and Dex continue to have business in the bedroom and in the boardroom. Dex had discovered these lands that contain oil but the old coot who owns them, and is desperate financially, is reluctant to lease the land. There is another potential bidder. Alexis decides she will get this coot to sign over the rights before the other bidder has a chance to make an offer. Alexis and Dex meet the man in this country western bar. After she dances with the old coot, Alexis is about to seal the deal but the coot has one more request, sing for him. Alexis obliges and she sings a sultry song for the man. The singing performance is exceptional and Alexis gets the leases. Dex is so impressed that he make love in the shower with her. Kirby's condition is worsening. Even though she is now resting, Kirby has a seizure and is rushed to the hospital. It is too early to perform a c-section since the chance the child will survive is minimal. At the same time, the longer Kirby carries the child, the more likely she is too suffer from stroke, heart failure or other event leading to death. Adam is beside himself (even though he did make peace with Jeff, for now). Blake has to convince Adam to take a break from his vigil over Kirby. The hospital has stabilized Kirby and she is beginning to do better. that is until she has this pounding headache - probably a stroke - as she cries out in pain. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Helmut Berger ... Peter De Vilbis * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Jon Cypher ... Dirk E. Maurier * Peter White ... Bill Rockwell * Bert Kramer ... Detective Harrison * Don Eitner ... Dr. Richard Winfield * John McLiam ... Oscar Stone * Bert Remsen ... Jack Crager * Jack Kosslyn ... Reporter #1 * Nigel Bullard ... Reporter #2 * Jane Downs ... Reporter #3 * Theresa Hayes ... Nurse * Matt Stetson ... Waiter * Paul Keenan ... Tony Driscoll Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 02-Dec-1983 to 12-Dec-1983 * Deleted scenes : Claudia and Steven talk in a park, Fallon talks with Peter about the announcement he made to the press, Blake discuss with Detective Harrison. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios, Handlebar Saloon (Pasadena). * Trivia : Joan Collins sings "The Boys in the Back Room" (the famous Marlene Dietrich's song from 1939 movie Destry Rides Again). Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby [to Dex; about Oscar Stone]: Look, I can either sing for him or sleep with him. What's your choice?